Promise for the Waiting
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura let out all of the feelings into a small journal, her book christened Letters to Sasukekun. What happens when a stranger comes in at the middle of the night and begins to read them? Oneshot


**Promise for the Waiting**

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to every single one of my Naruto reviewers. Just think of this as... a special present because I felt bad for all of the far-apart updates.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

_What is there to say? I'm so sad that you've left me. What can I do to get you back? Where have you even gone? Where is the Sound base? No one has been able to find it. I would've come with you... I could've come with you. Why didn't you let me go, Sasuke-kun? I can leave Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, if only to be with you while they're gone... Please, Sasuke-kun... Please, come back. If not for me, come back for everyone else. We need you here. You don't realize how much of an impact your disappearance has on every single person in the village. Just please, come back to us._

_Love,_

Sakura

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun,

_I haven't seen you now for almost six months. Tsunade-shishou has been teaching me techniques and making me stronger... This way I can come and get you. Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? Are you happy where you are? Are you gaining power to get revenge on your brother? I still don't understand why you left, but I respect the fact that you seek power. You could've found it here in Konoha, though, Sasuke-kun. Why did you have to go all the way to sound and leave us all? This is the only way that I can express my feelings about your leaving. Kakashi won't talk about it and I can't talk about it aloud. Even now, writing these letters, it's hard for me..._

_Love,_

Sakura

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun

_It's been just over a year since I last saw you. That was when you left me, knocked out, on that cold, hard bench, tears still running down my cheeks... Honestly, Sasuke, what were you thinking?! I'd like an answer to that question. And why couldn't I go with you? Why is it so hard to bring me along? I wouldn't have slowed you down, I swear it, Sasuke-kun. How much stronger have you even gotten since you left? Are you close to beating Itachi? Maybe... just maybe... once you beat him, you'll come back here to Konoha, to Naruto, to Kakashi-sensei... to me..._

_Love,_

Sakura

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun,

_I can't even talk to Naruto, Sasuke-kun. He's still gone with Jaraiya. He's been gone now for almost two years, just as you have. I'll ask the same question I have every time, Sasuke-kun: Are you gaining power where you are so that you can beat your brother? I seem to really want to know that. I guess that I think you'll come back once you have killed him... I know that that's impossible, though. You're now considered a missing-nin. If you were to come back, you could even be executed for your betrayal. But... maybe you could come back to get me once you've beaten him...? I really hope that you've at least thought of me since you left, Sasuke-kun._

_Love,_

Sakura

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun,

_Naruto's back now. He's been back for awhile now. He still refuses to talk about you, but we're going on a mission to come and get you tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei won't be coming, though, because he's on another mission. You just wait, Sasuke-kun. Watch us drag you back to Konoha. Naruto and I are much stronger than when you last saw us. We will bring you back, Sasuke-kun. And if we can't, then I'll escape and somehow come to you. Just wait for me, Sasuke-kun. Please._

_Love,_

Sakura

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun,

_What were you thinking? You're so cold and emotionless. Our presenses didn't affect you at all. I can't believe this, Sasuke-kun. I can't believe that you want to be there, where you're forced to train so that you can become Orochimaru's vessel. You may be planning on killing Itachi, but how can you do that if Orochimaru takes you over? You'll be very sorry, Sasuke-kun. None of your goals will be accomplished. Killing Itachi won't happen, and restoring your clan will be out of the question. Being with Orochimaru has altered your way of thinking, Sasuke. He's done something to you... You were cold two years ago, but you weren't so cold as to where you'd willingly attack us. What happened...?_

_Love,_

Sakura

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

_Please, just please... I'm begging you, come back! I can't stand much more of this, Sasuke-kun! This whole thing is just too much... Naruto and Kakashi-sensei don't realize it, but I can't stay here much longer. All of the memories, all of the good times we had... They only got worse once we came back from trying to bring you back, Sasuke-kun. Something happened to you and I can't believe that the real you isn't in there somewhere. I know that you're there... somewhere... Orochimaru can't have completely killed your spirit yet. Just wait a bit longer, Sasuke-kun! I'll come find you soon._

_Love,_

Sakura

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stood silently inside of Haruno Sakura's bedroom, quietly turning the pages of her letters book as he read each one. They were all to him. They all spoke of her feelings of sadness and love... Didn't she realize that being with him could endanger her life? No, he guessed not. 

He glanced down at the last letter that she had written just over one week ago. On the next page, she had begun a checklist of what to bring with her when she left. She even had her little map and things to do list written out. But what she would find when she made it there... There wasn't even a base anymore. What would her reaction be to that?

Sasuke silently ripped out a page from the letters book and picked up her pencil. He wrote down something and then straightened up. The note read:

_"Wait one more week, Sakura."_

Expressionlessly, Sasuke tucked the letters book into his shirt and leapt from the window.

A promise had been left behind. One that finally set the person waiting free.

**THE END... SORT OF.**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_4.13.07_


End file.
